Euthanasia
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Ya, euthanasia. Suntikan untuk 'menidurkan' hewan yang menggelandang atau sakit parah, dan bahkan para narapidana. Junsu memutuskan melakukan suntikan tersebut. /"Tolong, hyung... Tolong suntik aku. Aku akan bayar dengan tarif normal.. Aku...aku bawa uang. Kau boleh ambil semua uangku setelah aku mati nanti."/Harus kuapakan mayatmu kalau kau sudah mati nanti?"/a YooSu fic./Review?


Title : Euthanasia

Cast : DBSK members =)

Warning : ini YooSu! Yang ga suka, tombol X sama tombol 'Back' masih tetep di tempatnya kok =)

oOo

Happy Reading!

oOO

"Lihatlah dirimu! Pemabuk! Pantas saja Junsu malu punya appa sepertimu!"

PRANG!

"Jangan hanya menyalahkanku, Jaejoong-ah! Berkacalah! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri! Kau jauh lebih parah dariku! Kerjamu hanya berjudi—"

"Tapi aku mendapatkan uang untuk keluarga kita! Aku ini pejudi handal!"

Berisik.

Jung Junsu meringkuk dibalik selimutnya sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Lagi-lagi orangtuanya bertengkar seperti ini. Junsu yang tadinya ingin membaca buku bahasa Jepangnya jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak mungkin ia akan berkonsentrasi belajar dalam suasana seribut ini.

"Pergi kau, Jung Yunho!"

PRANG!

Junsu menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar suara barang dibanting. Hatinya sesak membayangkan appa atau umma-nya telah terluka karena bantingan barang tersebut. Entah karena serpihannya atau bahkan dilempar dengan barang tersebut.

"Huks...umma..." lirih Junsu, mulai terisak ketika mendengar jeritan umma-nya. Junsu memutuskan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk tidur bahkan walaupun belum waktunya. Ditariknya guling kedalam selimutnya, dan memeluk benda empuk itu erat-erat.

"Ini semua karena kau melahirkan Junsu! Kalau saja kau menggugurkannya waktu itu—"

DEG.

"Salahmu yang waktu itu memperkosaku! Kalau kau tidak memperkosaku, hidup kita tidak akan seperti ini!"

NYUT.

Hati Junsu serasa diiris mendengar orangtuanya meneriakkan hal seperti itu. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau Junsu berada di kamar dan mendengar semuanya?

Airmata Junsu mulai turun satu persatu. Ia memeluk gulingnya lebih erat. Dibenamkannya wajah imutnya kedalam gulingnya, menahan diri supaya tidak terisak terlalu keras.

'_Umma dan Appa tidak menginginkanku_,' batin Junsu pilu. '_Tidak ada gunanya aku berada disini._'

Isakan demi isakan Junsu masih terdengar selama beberapa saat. Namun perlahan-lahan, isakan itu menghilang, digantikan suara dengkur halus Junsu yang tertidur karena capek menangis.

oOo

Junsu membereskan buku-bukunya dengan cepat begitu ia mendengar suara bel pulang berdering. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu kemudian memanggul tasnya, dan segera berlari keluar. Tidak memperdulikan Gikwang, Eunhyuk dan Minho yang berseru mengajaknya bermain bola.

Junsu berlari keluar sekolah. Berlari secepat mungkin kearah rumah sakit terdekat. Tadi pagi ia sudah memecah tabungannya, dan menghitung semuanya. Ia sudah memasukkan semua uangnya ke dalam dompet, dan siang inilah ia akan melaksanakan niatnya.

Tadi malam ia sudah berpikir. Setelah mendengar perkataan umma dan appa-nya tentang dirinya, ia bertekad melakukan euthanasia. Ya, euthanasia. Suntikan untuk 'menidurkan' hewan yang menggelandang atau sakit parah, dan bahkan para narapidana. Junsu memutuskan melakukan suntikan tersebut. Tekadnya sudah benar-benar bulat. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan orangtuanya lagi.

Junsu menghentikan larinya ketika ia sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumah sakit yang sedikit rapuh itu. Sambil mengatus nafasnya, ia melangkah masuk, menuju ruang administrasi. Udara dingin AC menyapa tubuhnya yang rapuh ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Permisi," sapa Junsu pelan pada perawat yang bertugas dibagian administrasi. "Boleh aku bertanya dimana ruang euthanasia?"

"Ruang euthanasia?" perawat itu mengernyit bingung, "Untuk apa kau kesana, Nak? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih di sekolah?"

Junsu berpikir sejenak. Mencari alasan yang kira-kira masuk akal.

"Sekolahku sudah selesai." Junsu menelan ludahnya gugup, "Aku ingin menemui saudaraku. Ia bekerja di bagian itu."

Hening sejenak. Perawat itu menatap Junsu lama. Dan Junsu memberanikan diri menatap mata perawat yang kira-kira berusia 35 tahun itu. Berusaha memberikan tatapan sepolos dan sejujur mungkin.

"Baiklah." Kata perawat itu setelah mereka bertatapan agak lama. "Dari sini, lurus saja. Lalu saat kau menemukan perempatan lorong, beloklah ke kiri. Ruangan ketiga disebelah kirimu adalah ruang euthanasia."

Raut wajah Junsu langsung ceria. "Terima kasih, sunyeonim!" kata Junsu, membungkukkan badan, lalu berlari menuju ruangan yang dimaksudkan mengikuti arah yang diberitahukan pengawas itu.

Tidak berapa lama, Junsu tiba didepan ruang yang biasanya ditakuti para narapidana ini. Junsu menelan ludahnya, membayangkan rupa dokter yang akan menyuntiknya nanti. Bagaimana dokter itu akan bertanya bagaimana bisa anak seusianya mengetahui tentang suntikan ini, dan dokter tersebut akan menolak untuk menyuntiknya.

Menghela nafasnya sekali, Junsu mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu dua kali.

'_Semoga dokternya nanti tidak tanya macam-macam.'_ Batinnya, kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

"Permisi..."

"Silahkan," balas seorang pria yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu diatas bukunya. Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya masih sibuk menulis. "Apa hari ini ada narapida—"

Mata dokter itu membulat begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. Seorang anak kecil. Yah, bukan anak kecil lagi sih. Tapi perawakan Junsu yang begitu imut dan mungil sepertinya membuat dokter ini sedikit salah kaprah.

"_Hey there_," sapa dokter itu pada Junsu yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. "_What's wrong?_ Kau salah masuk ruangan?"

Junsu mendekat kearah meja dokter berjidat lebar tersebut. Menumpukan tangannya di meja dokternya, dan mencondongkan badannya kearah dokter muda tersebut.

"Aku mau disuntik."

Mendengar jawaban Junsu, dokter muda itu cengo sebentar, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk meminta suntikan, _young man."_ Dokter muda itu berdiri, kemudian mengacak rambut Junsu. "Kau datang ke tempat yang salah."

"Bukan!" Junsu membenarkan rambutnya, "Aku datang ke tempat yang benar! Ini ruangan euthanasia, kan? Aku ingin disuntik. Aku ingin mati."

DEG.

Dokter muda itu tercengang mendengar jawaban Junsu. Remaja muda ini mengutarakan keinginannya dengan begitu lugas. Seolah ia hanya meminta diberi suntikan vitamin.

"_Listen, kid._" Dokter itu merangkul pundak Junsu. Menatap mata Junsu yang masih sedikit bengkak dan memancarkan gurat lelah. "Hidupmu masih panjang. _No need to die before_—"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Junsu melepaskan rangkulan dokter itu. Junsu melirik _nametag_-nya. Park Yoochun. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hidupku, Yoochun-hyung!"

Yoochun mundur selangkah, lalu melihat _nametag_-nya sendiri. _Oh, so that's how this kid knows his name. _

"Memang aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawab Yoochun, menyandarkan dirinya di mejanya. "Tapi aku yakin, ada solusi yang lebih baik selain—"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Junsu menunduk, airmatanya mulai jatuh. "Orangtuaku tidak menginginkanku." Tambah Junsu pahit, kemudian mengusap airmatanya. Junsu menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian maju mendekati Yoochun dan mencengkeram jas dokter yang dipakai oleh Yoochun kuat-kuat.

"Tolong, hyung... Tolong suntik aku. Aku akan bayar dengan tarif normal.. Aku...aku bawa uang. Kau boleh ambil semua uangku setelah aku mati nanti." Rengek Junsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca sementara Yoochun tercengang. Sebegitu inginnya kah anak ini untuk mati?

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Yoochun setelah berpikir sebentar. "Tapi karena kau anak kecil, aku akan memberimu suntikan gratis." Yoochun berjalan ke balik mejanya, dan mengambil sebuah jarum suntik yang masih bersegel. Dibukanya bungkus jarum suntik itu, lalu mulai mengisinya dengan suatu cairan bening. Junsu menatap apa yang sedang dilakukan Yoochun dalam diam.

'_Akhirnya._' Batin Junsu sambil melepaskan tasnya. _'Akhirnya aku akan membahagiakan appa dan umma.'_ Junsu merayap naik keatas ranjang dan berbaring. Dilipatnya tangannya menjadi satu, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun yang melihat Junsu otomatis menaiki ranjang dan berbaring diatasnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tangannya sibuk menyentil-nyentil jarum suntik yang setengahnya terisi oleh cairan bening. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia berjalan mendekati Junsu yang terbaring, dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kau siap?"

Junsu mengangguk riang. "Tidak pernah aku merasa sesiap ini sebelumnya." Mata Junsu tidak lepas dari lengannya sendiri ketika Yoochun mengoleskan alkohol di nadi Junsu, kemudian menusuk lengan putih itu, memasukkan cairan bening tersebut kedalam saluran darah Junsu.

Pemuda lumba-lumba itu mengernyit sedikit saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki lengannya. Sakit sih, tapi toh sebentar lagi Junsu akan tidur dengan tenang.

Yoochun menggoyangkan pelan lengan Junsu, menunggu obatnya bekerja. Ia menatap wajah Junsu yang malah terlihat damai, sangat berbeda dengan tiap narapidana yang biasa ditanganinya.

"Harus kuapakan mayatmu kalau kau sudah mati nanti?" tanya Yoochun ketika mata Junsu mulai meredup. Mulai tertutup.

"Bakar saja," jawab Junsu asal, dan kemudian dua mata coklatnya tertutup.

oOo

Terang.

Menyilaukan.

Mengganggu!

Tiga hal itulah yang otomatis terpikir oleh Junsu ketika ia merasakan bahwa ia harus membuka matanya lagi. Cahaya yang sangat terang itu serasa membutakan matanya. Tangannya mulai bergerak kearah wajahnya, menutupi matanya dari sinar yang amat terang itu.

Inikah surga?

"Hey.. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Oh.." erang Junsu ketika mendengar suara _husky_ tersebut. Dirinya yakin, suara _husky_ tersebut adalah suara dokter yang entah tadi atau kemarin menyuntiknya. Apa dokter itu ikut menyuntik dirinya sendiri setelah memberikan suntikan gratis pada Junsu?

"Bangun, _kid_. Sarapan sudah siap."

Eh? Sarapan?

"Eoh?" Junsu otomatis mendudukkan diri begitu mendengar kata 'sarapan'. Matanya masih sedikit buram, tapi ia yakin ia melihat sosok Yoochun yang duduk di hadapannya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Bangun,_ sleepy head_. Kau sudah tidur lama sekali."

Tidur?

"Tidur?" heran Junsu. "Tapi kan kau menyuntikku mati kemarin!" Junsu menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. "Ini dimana? Ini penculikan!"

Yoochun tertawa. "Ini bukan penculikan." Pria itu mencium pelipis Junsu. "Aku tidak menyuntikmu dengan obat euthanasia kemarin. Aku memberimu obat anestesi."

Oh. Pantas saja Junsu bangun lagi.

"Kenapa kau memberiku obat itu? Aku kan maunya mati, bukan cuma tidur!" protes Junsu, kemudian mulai memukuli lengan Yoochun. Sementara Junsu memukulinya, Yoochun menangkap lengan Junsu, kemudian memeganginya.

"Aku tidak ingin menidurkan orang yang sedang punya masalah." Katanya, kemudian mencubit hidung Junsu yang mengerjap bingung. "Orang yang punya masalah itu seharusnya ke psikiater, bukannya ke dokter euthanasia."

"Tapi aku ingin mati." Junsu mempautkan bibirnya. "Ummaku menyesal sudah melahirkanku. Dan appaku menyalahkan ummaku karena melahirkan aku. Kata mereka, kalau aku tidak lahir, maka hidup mereka tidak akan seperti sekarang." Junsu mengadu pada Yoochun, membiarkan pria yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya itu memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah disini." Kata Yoochun lembut, sambil mengelus-elus rambut Junsu. "Aku akan mengadopsimu menjadi adikku. Atau kau lebih suka jadi istriku?"

"Ya!" Junsu langsung memutus pelukan mereka. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau jadi istrimu!" Yoochun memeluknya lagi. "Tapi kalau jadi adik sepertinya boleh."

"Benar mau jadi adikku?" tanya Yoochun. "Aku kesepian, setidaknya ada kau untuk menemaniku."

"Arraseo." Junsu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yoochun. "Kalau jadi istri, mungkin menunggu umurku cukup dulu."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Lupakan." Balas Junsu, menggesekkan wajahnya di dada Yoochun. Jadi adik saja sudah cukup. Junsu tidak terlalu berharap bakal dicintai sih.

Tapi kalau memang Yoochun mau menjadikannya istri, Junsu sih tidak menolak.

.

-FIN-

Ini...apalagi? ( ._.) kebiasaan, pikirannya keganggu dikit, langsung nulis -_- maaf ya readers kalo jadinya mengecewakan. Soalnya ini ga pake pikir panjang langsung ambil laptop, ngetik kilat ._. Setengah jam jadi -_-

Maaf kalo ada typo dan lain sebagainya ._.v

saya tahu sih ini antara fluffy sm tragedy -_- dan ini aneh pake banget.

But, mind to review? =)

Thanks


End file.
